BUSCANDO UN ARCOIRIS
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Cansada de su "vida perfecta" junto a Hikari; Kagura busca una posible salida y apoyo en alguien más, por lo que toma una decisión crucial que la ayudará a encontrar el arcoiris que desde hace mucho necesitaba. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO. R&K Insinuación de H/K & R/L


**BUSCANDO UN ARCOIRIS**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **SUMARY:** Decidida a salir de su "vida perfecta" Kagura toma una decisión crucial que la ayudará a encontrar el arco iris que desde hace mucho necesitaba.

 **N/A:** Contiene leve Hikari/Kagura e insinuación Right/Lady. Pero en esencia el fic trata de plasmar otra idea y pareja en particular. **Contendrá OOC,** Pues los personajes actúan de una forma más adulta y madura.Transcurredos años después de RST10AÑOSDESPUES, ósea 12 años más tarde.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de TOEI.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Después de derrotar a la Shadow Line y de su última aventura con sus "yo" infantiles; transcurrieron doce años.

Akira volvió a sus labores en el ressha junto a Wagon, el Conductor y Ticket.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Mio y Tokatti se casaron.

Lo mismo sucedió con Hikari y Kagura, tan sólo un año después de su última aventura imaginatoria se comprometieron y se casaron.

Right cumplió su sueño de ir al espacio, trabaja para Lady en la Galaxy Line.

Pero tal parece que este futuro que se les presentó, no era el que esperaban, al menos no todos estaban conformes.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Parecía un día normal en el hogar Nonomura; Hikari, como todos los días se preparaba para ir a dar sus clases y volver al despacho de detectives. Mientras tanto en la cocina, Kagura preparaba el desayuno para ella y su ahora, "esposo"; el resto del día se dedicaba al hogar, en su tiempo libre suele pintar o escribir algunos bocetos de historias.

― Hikari, toma aquí está tu café ― Anunció ella llegando al pequeño comedor, sin embargo tropezó con sus pies y la taza de café cayó al suelo rompiéndose, derramando así el líquido. ― ¡Hay, no puede ser! ― Se quejó ella agachándose para limpiar aquel desastre.

Pero antes de siquiera acercarse, Hikari le tomó la mano y la alejó. ― Déjalo así, puedes lastimarte. Yo lo limpiaré ― Declaró éste.

― Pero Hikari yo… ―

El joven a su lado la ignoró y prosiguió con la tarea de limpiar. Kagura formó un ligero mohín, pero optó por ponerse de pie y alejarse.

Así había sido siempre.

Si fuera la misma adolescente de cuando eran Toqgers agradecería con gusto la ayuda de Hikari, pero ahora era diferente.

Se abrazó a sí misma observando a quien hacía llamarse su esposo, mientras recogía aquel desastre, llevando los restos de la taza al cesto de la basura ubicado en la cocina.

 _Él la creía una inútil._

O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Y las acciones del joven Nonomura sólo confirmaban aquella simple teoría.

El aludido salió de la cocina observando su reloj de mano. ― ¡Rayos, se me está haciendo tarde! ― Exclamó para sí. Pero Kagura pudo oírlo. Se acercó a la mesita a recoger sus papeles y meterlos a su portafolio.

Su esposa seguía observándolo de reojo, sin decir alguna palabra.

― Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos a la cena Kagura ― Anunció acercándose a ella para darle un corto beso en la mejilla.

La aludida parecía absorta del mundo. ― Sí… que tengas un lindo día ― Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Hikari asintió, se puso su abrigo y salió de la casa.

Kagura suspiró cuando el joven había cruzado la puerta. Llevó sus manos a su pecho, cerca de su corazón, como queriendo oír lo que éste le dictaba.

La joven ama de casa realizaba esta acción desde hace ya un par de meses.

Se cuestionaba de forma constante si lo que había hecho "era lo correcto".

En circunstancias como esta le gustaría hablar con su mejor amiga, pero ésta se encontraba disfrutando de su luna de miel con Tokatti.

Resopló y se encaminó a su habitación compartida. Estando ahí, una idea golpeó su cabeza. Rápidamente abrió el closet y de una pequeña caja de color rosa extrajo su antiguo "pase" para el ressha. Lo colocó en su oído esperando que alguien respondiera.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **GALAXY LINE**_

Era la hora del descanso y Right y Lady se preparaban para almorzar algo. Pronto un timbre en particular llamó la atención de ambos.

― ¿Eh? Es el pase Toqger ― Comentó Right acercándose a su bolsillo de su chamarra para responder. ― ¿Hola? ―

La voz del otro lado de la línea, tragó duro. ― Hola Right ― Saludó finalmente aquella femenina voz.

Por un breve instante el líder de los Toqger se asombró, le dio un vistazo rápido a Lady y respondió. ― ¿Kagura? ¡Hola, cuanto tiempo! ―

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa. ― Sí soy yo… y lo sé han pasado casi dos años ―

― Jejeje cierto, disculpa, el tiempo en el espacio se siente más lento que en la tierra. Justo platicaba con Lady al respecto ― Comentó con su usual ánimo.

Al oír el nombre de la otra chica, Kagura se tensó. ― Oh, disculpa no quería interrumpir nada. Fue un error, si gustas puedo hablar más tarde o… ―

― ¡Kagura, Kagura! Jejeje sólo cálmate no pasa nada, no interrumpiste nada ― Dijo éste interrumpiéndola de forma abrupta. ― ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? ―

― Sí… por favor ― Le musitó.

Right asintió, colocó una mano en el pase para evitar que se oyera lo siguiente. ― Lady, ¿puedes guardar mi comida? ― Le pidió a su compañera mirándola.

Lady ladeó la cabeza algo confundida. ― Oh seguro Right, pero… ―

― Gracias, en verdad quisiera atender esto ― Confesó con ojos esperanzadores.

Lady se sorprendió, pero captó el mensaje y terminó por asentir.

Right le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se alejó para adentrarse a su habitación, para así tener un poco más de privacidad.

Cuando el joven se alejó, Lady suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento.

Observó de reojo la comida abandonada de su compañero.

La comida era algo que Right no pospondría.

Una media sonrisa adornó su rostro. Sabía en su interior que este día llegaría.

El día en el que Right y Kagura se reencontrarían.

No podía evitar que una parte de ella se sintiera celosa en estos momentos.

Tiempo atrás ambos habían intentado una relación, pero la misma resultó en un mero fracaso.

No les resultaba incómodo trabajar juntos. Pero Lady de vez en cuando se sentía algo triste.

― Es su oportunidad… aprovéchenla ― Susurró mirando a la nada.

Luego de eso, se dispuso a comer.

― ¿Y cómo has estado? ― Le cuestionó Right a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

En estos momentos, Kagura se encontraba sentada en el sofá observando por la ventana. Ella meditó unos segundos. ― No muy bien ¿Sabes? ― Le confesó.

Right se preocupó al instante. Esta no era la clase de ánimo que su amiga reflejaba tiempo atrás. ¿Qué había sucedido, para que ella cambiara así? ― ¿Enserio? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso pasa algo entre Hikari y tú? ― Se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella cerró los ojos procesando aquellos cuestionamientos. ― Right, ¿Tú crees que soy una inútil? ― Pidió de la nada, evadiendo las preguntas de él.

― ¿Eh? Kagura… No yo no creo… ―

― ¿Soy un peligro andante? ―

Right parpadeó varias veces. ― ¿Kagura, qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ―

Ella negó. ― Es que no sé, una parte de mí así se siente ― Admitió con tristeza. ― En verdad discúlpame Right, no debo de desahogarme así contigo tú no… ―

― A mí me importa, y me alegra que vinieras a mí ― Le interrumpió con total seguridad y un poco de seriedad a la vez.

― Right… ― Musitó algo conmovida.

― Escucha; Hikari sólo se preocupa por ti, quizás lo hace más de lo que debería normalmente… ― El chico se trabó en sus palabras. Cerró los ojos un segundo y volvió a abrirlos. ― Sólo dime Kagura… ― Ella lo escuchaba atenta. ―… ¿Eres feliz así? ―

Ella apartó su vista de la ventana, bajándola brevemente. Luego se giró observando su "perfecto hogar". Un par de vistazos más, la joven estaba más que lista para dar su respuesta. ―… No, no soy feliz de esta manera ― Confesó con una seguridad inmutable.

Incluso Right parecía sorprendido. Pero una parte de él estaba orgulloso.

Con el paso de los años, él se había dado cuenta de la madurez tanto física como emocional de aquella niña a quien salvó de ahogarse en el océano. Sin embargo, sabía que dentro, aún se escondía la niña traviesa y temerosa que peleaba con valentía como una Toqger.

Sonrió aliviado.

― Entonces, ¿Qué harás al respecto? ― Cuestionó un tanto divertido.

Pudo oír como desde la otra línea ella soltaba una risita. Era como si al confesar aquello, ella se hubiera sentido liberada de aquel peso que sentía.

― No lo sé. Yo quiero a Hikari, es una de mis mejores amigos…. Pero como esposo no es lo mismo, no siento esa atracción, ese "amor". Ni siquiera hemos… ― No pudo proseguir pues un sonrojo inevitable adornó su rostro.

Lo mismo le sucedía a Right. Después de todo ya no eran unos niños, y comprendían ya lo temas de los adultos, especialmente este peculiar "tema".

― Sí es así ¿Qué ocurrió en la luna de miel? ― Cuestionó un tanto nervioso y curioso.

Ella dejó escapar una tosecita nerviosa. ― Nada… prefiero no hablar de ello ―

El asintió. ― Sí, disculpa ―

Luego de un incómodo silencio. Ella retomó la palabra. ― Hablaré con Hikari… No será fácil, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo ― Prometió con determinación.

Right sonrió. ― Es bueno oír eso. Si necesitas apoyo, sabes dónde encontrarme ¿Sí? ―

― Sí, lo sé… gracias Right ―

― De nada Kagura… ―

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**_

Como todas las noches en el hogar Nonomura, Hikari llegó de su trabajo muy cansado. Colocó su abrigo en el perchero.

― ¡Ya llegué Kagura! ―

Anunció quitándose los zapatos para poder ingresar a la sala.

La chica ya estaba ahí, esperándolo en el sofá. ― Hola Hikari ―

― Hola ¿Ocurre algo? ―

Cuestionó acercándosele.

Ella se puso de pie. ― Sí. Necesito hablar contigo ―

― ¿Podría ser después? Quisiera ordenar estos archivos de casos pendientes y… ― Intentó excusarse, empezando a alejarse de ella.

―… Es importante Hikari ― Habló ella, elevando un poco su voz.

El joven se detuvo ante la actitud un tanto "demandante" proveniente de ella. Asintió de forma lenta y tomó asiento frente a su esposa.

― Bien, dime… ―

Ella suspiró y sentó también. Cerró sus ojos armándose de valor.

Un segundo después los abrió. ― Hikari yo… ―

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _Lady:_

 _Espero no me odies, pero es la decisión que he tomado. No creí que esta idea me fuera a cambiar en tan sólo unas semanas, pero sólo estoy siguiendo a mi corazón._

 _Ella me necesita y yo de alguna u otra forma la necesito._

 _Fue agradable trabajar contigo, y siento mucho que las cosas no funcionaran entre nosotros; pero sé que encontrarás a alguien mejor, tú eres una maravillosa persona y una hermosa chica que merece ser feliz, y por el momento es lo que puedo desearte._

 _Quizás en el futuro te visitemos en la Galaxy Line, confío en que cuidaras bien de ella._

 _Te quiero mucho._

 _Atte. Right._

La joven mujer para la que iba dirigida la carta sonrió con tristeza. Pegó la carta a su pecho.

― Gracias Right… disfruta tu nueva vida ― Le susurró a la nada.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **TRES MESES DESPUÉS**_

Luego de hablar con él. Kagura y Hikari pusieron fecha para dar por concluido su matrimonio. El joven Nonomura estaba convencido que la relación entre ambos no era como imaginaba que sería. Quizás había sido un choque de emociones lo que los había impulsado a casarse.

El divorcio se llevó a cabo, y ambas partes estuvieron satisfechas. Hikari se disculpó con Kagura por "sobre protegerla" a tal punto de casi volverla una zombie. Ella aceptó sus disculpas. Y terminaron como buenos amigos de nuevo. El chico conservó la casa que ambos compartían y seguía trabajando de forma ardua en su despacho.

Tokatti y Mio terminaron siendo los testigos para el divorcio de ambos. En un principio también estaban confundidos, pero concordaron en que era lo mejor.

Y ambos nuevamente se convirtieron en testigos, pero de un nuevo amor.

Después de su primera charla, ambos sabían que era la definitiva.

Right y Kagura se llamaban con más frecuencia, de hecho a diario recibían llamadas y mensajes del otro.

Kagura sentía que de alguna manera le estaba "fallando" a Hikari; puesto que ninguno les había revelado a sus demás amigos su tan repentino "reencuentro". Era inevitable, ambos se habían acercado tanto que terminaron enamorándose. Esta situación hizo más fácil la decisión de Kagura al separarse de Hikari.

Por otro lado, a Right le ocurrió lo mismo. Le dolía haberse enamorado de la esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero si ella no era feliz, ¿él que era capaz de hacer? Nada más que apoyarla. No había vuelta atrás, Kagura lo amaba y él a ella, ¿por qué seguir aplazándolo?

No lo pensó dos veces, y dejó su puesto en la Galaxy Line, dejándole a Lady nada más que una carta de despedida. Con ayuda de Akira, volvió a la tierra, donde su verdadera felicidad se encontraba.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **UN AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUÉS**_

― ¡Right! Jajaja deja de ensuciarme ― Pidió ella entre risas.

La sonrisa del aludido se ensanchó aún más y empezó a perseguirla sin dejar de arrojarle gotas de pintura que traía en su brocha.

La ahora, Señora Suzuki pegó un gritito y empezó a correr.

Sí, definitivamente la vida había mejorado notablemente para ambos, desde que se casaron.

Luego de la luna de miel, consiguieron una pequeña casa, no tal elegante o costosa, pero suficiente para hacer realidad su sueño.

Con Right cerca, Kagura pudo ocuparse de la panadería de sus padres, llevaría a su esposo con ella, pero eso significaría la bancarrota de dicho lugar, pues el joven Suzuki arrasaría con todo lo comestible del lugar.

Si bien con Hikari no tenía que trabajar. Sin embargo a ella le agradaba más el aire fresco, salir y disfrutar de su familia.

Por otro lado, luego de dejar la Galaxy Line; Right tuvo que enfocarse en buscarse un empleo para abastecer a Kagura. Le tomó un rato, pero se convirtió en profesor de tiempo completo en su antigua escuela.

Su pequeña carrera terminó, cuando Right se percató que ella estaba algo agitada.

― Ya, está bien Jejeje me rindo ― Dijo ella tratando de tomar aire.

Right sonrió y se acercó a ella. ― Eso siempre lo supe ― Comentó al instante que usaba la brocha para dejarle una marca de color rojo en la mejilla. Ella rio ante el gesto. ― ¿Seguimos pintando? ― Cuestionó divertido.

Ella sonrió y asintió. ―Claro, vamos ―

Ambos volvieron a la pequeña habitación, la cual en estos momentos se encontraba cubierta de baldes de pintura, brochas, el suelo tapizado de periódico, una escalera y valga la redundancia, una serie de rollos de tapiz de color rojo listo para ser pegado en las paredes.

La pareja estaba vestida para la ocasión, es decir de color blanco en una especie de overoles para no mancharse totalmente.

― Iré por los muebles, ya vuelvo ― Anunció Right.

Kagura asintió. Y se volvió a la pared que ambos estaban decorando. No era difícil saber lo que pintaban.

Era un arcoíris.

Un arcoíris que los haría recordar sus momentos como Toqgers.

Un arcoíris que los haría ver que sin importar que el cielo esté tupido de nubes y lloviendo a montones, al final… siempre sale un arcoíris, mismo que significa el comienzo de una nueva etapa.

Kagura terminó de plasmar aquella figura. Sonrió y suspiró satisfecha. ― Es hermoso… ― Susurró.

― Muy hermoso diría yo, tienes talento ¿Lo sabías? ― Elogió su esposo, entrando nuevamente. Kagura rio y se le acercó. Pues el chico ponía esfuerzo al tratar de meter aquel mueble.

― Gracias Right. ¿Oye, necesitas ayuda? ― Cuestionó sonriente.

― Seguro, ¿Podrías traer las lámparas? ―

Kagura asintió y fue por dichos objetos.

Cuando volvió, ambos prosiguieron con su tarea de pintar. Kagura decoró aquel arcoíris con un cielo azul brillante. Mientras Right terminaba de tapizar de rojo aquellas paredes.

Después de casi una hora, el matrimonio terminó su labor. Ambos veían satisfechos y felices su trabajo realizado. Su mirada perdida en aquel arcoíris grabado en la pared.

― Definitivamente será mi habitación favorita ― Comentó Right abrazándola a ella por los hombros.

Ella no podía estar más de acuerdo. ― Jejeje sí ya lo creo, transmite esa tranquilidad ―

Hubo un momento de silencio. En una acción repentina la joven se colocó frente a él.

― ¿Qué pasa, Kagura? ―

Y de la nada, ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Haciéndolo retroceder ligeramente por la fuerza ejercida al arrojarse a él.

La diferencia entre él y Hikari era que con Right podía seguir sacando a la niña que llevaba adentro. Y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Right sonriente, la sostuvo con fuerza.

― Gracias Right… me salvaste de esa tormenta que estaba viviendo ― Le susurró en su pecho. Pues él era mucho más alto que ella.

El chico acarició su cabello con suavidad. ― Está bien Kagura, buscabas un refugio a esa situación que atravesabas ―

Ella negó levemente y se despegó para mirarlo.―… No, no buscaba un refugio a la tormenta… buscaba un arcoíris que despejara aquel cielo gris de mi vida ― Right la escuchaba muy atento. En verdad esas palabras lo conmovieron. ― Tú eres mi arcoíris Right… ― Concluyó.

Con esto, ambos volvieron a unirse en aquel abrazo, aferrándose con fuerza el uno al otro.

Right y Kagura eran el arcoíris que les permitía complementarse.

Sin embargo, también hay que saber que antes de cualquier arcoíris se necesita un poco de sol después de la tormenta y ese pequeño sol crecía desde hace ya cinco meses en el vientre de Kagura.

Ese sol que iluminaría sus vidas tenía un nombre y ese sería…

Kento Suzuki Izumi; el hijo de ambos.

 **FIN**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **N/A:** Realmente no sé por qué realicé este fic, teniendo muchos más por actualizar Jejeje. Me disculpo por ello. Aunque claro, si ven mi perfil se darán cuenta que amo esta pareja, sin embargo no tengo idea de porque o de donde salió esta idea. Sólo digamos que tuve un sueño, uno muy raro Jajaja y simplemente tenía que plasmar esta idea.

Es mi simple y humilde punto de vista de cómo pienso que hubieran sido las cosas si Hikari y Kagura terminaran juntos. Es decir un fracaso inevitable. En verdad la única "conexión" que les encuentro es que como Toqgers, Hikari sólo la tiraba del brazo, movía del lugar o cosas así para proteger a la chica. No recuerdo un diálogo claro en el que ambos delataran "sentimientos" entre sí. Siento que ella era más parecida a Right en cuanto a actitud, inocencia y todo eso. Él demostraba conocerla más, la protegía, pero también le permitía explotar su potencial. Además que suena más divertido que ambos tengan un hijo, digo ¿Imaginan lo explosiva que sería su imaginación? (Leí en una página que Kagura era la segunda con la imaginación más fuerte, después de Right) Jajaja lo amaría sin duda. Incluí a Lady, porque como el sueño de Right era viajar al espacio, me parecía fiable que el trabajara junto a ella en la Galaxy Line y plasmar en ese lapso una leve relación entre ambos, que tampoco resultó perfecta.

Recuerden es una simple opinión, si les gustó agradecería sus comentarios al respecto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
